


Sauver ce qu'on aime

by JustPaulInHere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInHere
Summary: « Tico ! » Lazslo, le technicien en chef, sortit à grands pas de la soute principale du transporteur où il travaillait sur l’installation électrique, donnant à son apparence sale un coup d’œil approbateur. Il croyait fermement en la vertu d’un travail acharné. « La Générale veut te voir. » Il lui tendit une serviette qui montrait déjà des signes d’usages. « Tu ferais mieux de t’activer. »
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sauver ce qu'on aime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).
  * A translation of [Saving What We Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620727) by [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow). 



> Je sais que c'est inscrit juste au-dessus de ce message, mais ce texte est une traduction de _Saving What We Love_ par cupidsbow, que j'ai fait, à sa demande, en remerciement pour sa contontribution à Fandom For Australia.  
> Merci beaucoup à toi ! J'espère avoir su retranscrire aussi bien le sens que l'âme de ce texte qui est une véritable perle !

Rose était couverte d’huile. Elle pouvait la sentir, épaisse et collante sur sa salopette, ses gants, et sa nuque. Le vieux transporteur GX1 sur lequel elle travaillait n’était toujours pas réparé, et ce bien que son équipe ait nettoyé la rouille et changé des pièces pendant ces trois derniers jours. Essuyant la sueur de son visage avec ses bras légèrement moins graisseux, elle sortit son ordre de travail pour vérifier ce qu’il restait encore à faire. _Vieux_ _Rancor_ _plein de puces_ _!_ Le prochain boulot était de réparer les bras d’amarrages. Rose détestait ça. Elle se faisait toujours pincer les doigts.

« Tico ! » Lazslo, le technicien en chef, sortit à grands pas de la soute principale du transporteur où il travaillait sur l’installation électrique, donnant à son apparence sale un coup d’œil approbateur. Il croyait fermement en la vertu d’un travail acharné. « La Générale veut te voir. » Il lui tendit une serviette qui montrait déjà des signes d’usages. « Tu ferais mieux de t’activer. »

Rose accepta la serviette avec gratitude, et essuya en hâte ce qu’elle pouvait tout en trottinant jusqu’à la grotte qui abritait le vaisseau de commandement. Il se profilait au-dessus de la jungle, plein de pilotes, de droïdes et de techniciens agités.

La Générale était debout à l’écart, parlant à Poe Dameron. Rose essaya de ne pas examiner de trop près les tresses nettes des cheveux de Leia, si différentes de la manière dont les grand-mères de Hays Minor avaient coutume de les porter. Ça avait été enraciné en elle avant même qu’elle ne sache parler, qu’avoir les cheveux courts voulait dire avoir les cheveux sûrs, dans les mines. Mais, les cheveux de Leia étaient luxurieusement longs ; soyeux et beaux, éclairés de mèches blanches qui brillaient aux rayons du soleil, comme les princesses dans les holodrames. Cette coiffure attirait l’attention, une distraction qui vous emmenait loin du regard de la Générale, ses yeux étaient futés et intelligents, comme l’avaient été ceux des grand-mères de la colonie de Hays qui avait surveillé et houspillé une petit Rose curieuse aux genoux égratignés. ( _Elles sont toutes mortes maintenant, ces vieilles dames ridées et intelligent_ _e_ _s, et tous ceux qui m’ont élevé_ _e_ _aussi._ C’était une pensé que Rose écarta avant qu’elle ne prenne racine, ignorant les picotements au coin de ses yeux. Un battement de cils et la douleur était partie.)

La Générale Leia lui sourit dès qu’elle remarqua que Rose approchait. Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Oui, Rose. » Leia lui fit signe de la suivre, et la guida jusqu’aux limites de leur terrain d’atterrissage. Poe les suivait également, lançant un grand sourire en direction de Rose, comme s’il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer, et en était ravi. « Le Capitaine Dameron a ramené un cadeau pour vous. »

Le sourire du Capitaine Dameron se fit encore plus étincelant, et il lui fit un clin d’œil. « Je l’ai vu, et j’ai eu une pensé pour vous.

— Un cadeau ? » Rose déglutit. (La dernière fois qu’elle avait reçu un cadeau, c’était de la part de Paige pour son anniversaire. Il n’y en aurait plus jamais. Rose pouvait toujours compter la distance qui les séparait en jours, mais plus pour très longtemps. Paige tombait de plus en plus loin dans son passé. Bientôt, elles seraient séparées par des mois. Et puis des années. Les bras de Rose ne seraient jamais assez longs pour franchir le gouffre, même si Rose vivait assez longtemps pour devenir une grand-mère elle-même. Si elle pouvait avoir un seul cadeau dans tous les mondes, oh, comme elle souhaiterait avoir un peu plus de temps.)

La Générale fit une pause, ces yeux bruns intelligents la scannant. Rose ne put s’empêcher de croiser son regard, comme on lui avait appris à le faire. (Elle voyait de la gentillesse, modérant son intelligence, tout aussi profondément. De ce genre qui naissait de la douleur et du deuil. Rose pensa que les grand-mères auraient aimé Leia. Les picotement irritants de ses larmes revinrent, et Rose cligna des yeux pour les repousser.)

« C’est plus un défi, fit la Générale, réécrivant par-dessus le mot _cadeau_ , le rayant. Je pense que tu es prête. »

Ils firent le tour du Faucon Millénium, et derrière lui se trouvait un T-85, un modèle noir, un de ceux vaincu à Dagobah, avec un trou béant dans l’une de ses ailes, et aucun train d’atterrissage.

« Il nous a fallu un peu de travail pour ramener cette vieille dame ici, commenta le Capitaine Cameron. » Quand son regard se posait sur le vaisseau, il se faisait attendri, plutôt que présomptueux, et Rose l’aima un peu plus pour ça. « On espère tous que tu pourras faire un peu de magie dessus. »

Rose fit le tour du vaisseau, laissant les commentaires de Dameron, sur comment ils avaient récupéré tout ce qui pouvait l’être du vaisseau, passer autour d’elle. Elle écarta tout ce qui avait l’air un peu trop coloré —un Hutt l’aurait volé à la Flotte de Défense, et puis perdu quand il avait été abandonné par un contrebandier ? Ça avait l’air inventé, mais ça faisait une bonne histoire— et elle nota mentalement toutes les caractéristiques techniques de mentionnait Dameron en racontant ses histoires. Même un simple petit tour du regard suffisait à se convaincre que ce vaisseau allait être un cauchemar. Il y avait des taches de liquide réfrigérant sur le châssis du T-85. Une croûte épaisse de champignons s’était formée dans les ventilations. Le fuselage au niveau des moteurs était marqué par des tirs de laser.

Il était magnifique.

Retirant un de ses gants, Rose posa la main sur les flancs meurtris du chasseur. « Salut, dit-elle, comme sa mère le lui avait appris (et la mère de sa mère, et encore, et encore, toutes les grand-mères de sa famille qui avaient parlé aux machines). »

Elle se pencha contre sa peau. Il se pencha en retour, la calmant. Elle attendit patiemment, laissant la forme des dégâts fait au vaisseau couler en elle. Elle pouvait sentir la lassitude dans ses os, mais il n’était pas encore tout à fait pris. C’était un poisson, filant à travers la rivière d’étoiles dans le vide intersidéral. C’était un Mynock, il avait le désir de goûter aux autre vaisseaux. Il était cassé, mais on pouvait encore le rendre complet. Les mots s’agglutinaient sur sa langue. _Mon chéri. Mon amour. Tu vas sauver tellement de vies quand je t’aurais reconstruit. Tu sauveras ceux que j’aime, n’est-ce pas ?_

La Générale s’approcha d’elle et plaça sa main à côté de la sienne. Une vibration traversa le vaisseau. Rose pouvait sentir la présence de Leia à travers le métal sous sa paume, pétillante comme la puissance à travers les câbles. Le chuchotement du vaisseau se transforma en un grondement, s’adressant à elles à la manière d’une chose qui a été assemblée de toute pièce, prête à remplir à nouveau sa fonction, désireuse d’être à nouveau un Starfighter. Il avait juste besoin d’un peu de gentillesse, de beaucoup de dur labeur, et de l’équivalent d’une petite lune de graisse.

« Vous pouvez le réparer, dit la Générale. » Ce n’était pas une question.

« Je peux, accorda Rose. »

« Bien. » Quand Leia leva la main, le vaisseau se fit silencieux. « Alors choisissez une équipe de techniciens. Vous avez le commandement, fit-elle. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers la figure de C3PO qui s’écriait, cavalant dans leur direction en se plaignant d’un problème urgent avec un champ de panneaux solaires.


End file.
